A Phantom Christmas
by Amoura Eternia
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kokichi pays a visit to Shuichi's office. Phantom Thief AU.


_**A Phantom Christmas**_

 **Info: Shuichi does not own the Saihara Detective Agency, his Uncle does. Shuichi just works there, he will own the agency in the future though. Shuichi does know Kokichi's identity, he hadn't always known but he found out, not that it helped in Kokichi's capture at all.  
**

"Merry Christmas, Saihara-Chan!" A familiar voice filled with energy exclaimed as a short Thief tackled the Detective in a hug.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Ouma-Kun." Detective Shuichi Saihara said back, stumbling while trying to stay on his feet. Shuichi wasn't particularly surprised by this, it certainly wasn't the first time this had happened and he had even somewhat been expecting Kokichi to say merry Christmas to him, he just hadn't expected either to happen at the Saihara Detective Agency.

Sure Shuichi was positive that Kokichi knew where his work was but that didn't change the fact that he had never visited the Saihara Detective Agency before, he especially had never gone into Shuichi's office.

"Your outfit seems festive today, are you going to be wearing that during your heist later?" Shuichi asked him pushing him off slightly so he could sit down.

"Yep~" Kokichi sat on the desk in front of Shuichi and smiled down at him, Shuichi leaned backwards blushing brightly. "Saihara-Chan has to dress up a little too, okay?"

"I-I'll see what I can do." Shuichi told him, he wasn't sure if he could find anything festive to wear by that very night but he'd certainly try.

"You don't have to! I brought something for you from home." The next thing Shuichi knew Kokichi was a lot closer than before and was putting something in his hair.

"Ouma-Kun, what are you putting in my hair?"

"A Christmassy clip." Kokichi answered simply and judging by how many things he'd felt put into his hair, it was more like _clips._ There was one on either side of his head.

After he had finished messing with his hair, Kokichi moved to pin something to Shuichi's shirt too, at least he could see this one. He'd have to go look in a mirror to see what Kokichi had put in his hair.

"There! Now you look more festive! I'd prefer if there was a little more to it but I don't have any clothes that would fit you." Kokichi pouted, his expression quickly brightened as he held a plant over their heads. "Look, Saihara-Chan, we're under the mistletoe! You have to kiss me now~"

Shuichi blinked and flushed looking up at the mistletoe. Technically neither of them were under the mistletoe, it was between them. That was done on purpose no doubt. Kokichi was probably just teasing him but… Shuichi glanced at his lips, he kinda wanted to do it and… he thought that Kokichi wanted to do it too, at least a little bit, as Shuichi could have sworn he had seen Kokichi take a glance at his lips too.

Shuichi placed his hands on either side of Kokichi and pushed himself up, placing his lips on Kokichi's in a soft kiss. "Hn?!" The mistletoe dropped to the floor and Kokichi's arm fell, his face burning a bright red.

Shuichi pulled back and opened his eyes, the blush he could feel from Kokichi now completely visible. Kokichi stared at him blinking, a blush covering his whole face.

They stared at each other like that, their faces glowing. Shuichi averting his eyes and Kokichi continuing to stare at him. "Nishishishi, geez Saihara-Chan, I was just joking! I didn't know you were so desperate to kiss me. I gotta go, I've got a heist to prepare for you know?" With that Kokichi bolted.

"Ah! Wait, Ouma-Kun!" Shuichi shouted after him, Kokichi didn't. "...Did I… do something wrong?" Shuichi asked himself, he had thought Kokichi hadn't wanted him to kiss him but had he read him wrong? Was Kokichi just teasing him after all? He had been quite flushed though, is that why he ran away? Not because Shuichi had done something wrong but because he just didn't know how to deal with it. Shuichi certainly hoped so.

A knocking sounded at the door snapping Shuichi out of his thoughts. Shuichi moved to open the door and was greeted by one of his best friends, Kaede. "Good morning, Saihara-Kun."

"Ah, good morning, Akamatsu-San." He gave his friend a smile and moved out of the way to let her in.

"Are you still coming out with me and the others tomo-what's that?"

"What's what?" Shuichi asked her, not sure what his friend was talking about. She simply pointed in response and he looked in the direction she was pointing in to see a present on his desk. He hadn't noticed that before, had Kokichi left it there? He had to have, he was the only that could have.

"Oh, that must be from Ouma-Kun." He told her, walking up to the present and picking it up. If there had been any doubt who the present was from before there certainly wasn't after reading the tag 'To my beloved detective, Shuichi Saihara-Chan'.

"Ouma-Kun? That thief you have a crush on?" Kaede teased walking over to him. Kaede knew of the Phantom Thief's identity too, although she had never met him in person, she had heard a lot about him from Shuichi and she was also certain Shuichi liked him.

"I… don't have a crush on him." The words sounded unbelievable even to his ears, the red that had returned to his cheeks only made them seem more so.

"'To my beloved' huh?" Kaede read from the tag on the present, Shuichi blushed even harder and didn't answer; he didn't think she really wanted an answer anyway. "And this was given to you on Christmas Eve too."

"Akamatsu-San, can you help me find Ouma-Kun a present?" He had been debating getting Kokichi a present but he had no idea what to get him or when he'd get a chance to give it to him, he couldn't exactly give it to him during one of his heists. If he got caught, he'd get in trouble and probably lose his job as a detective, Kokichi was a criminal after all. If he lost his job, he would end up disappointing (maybe, Shuichi thought it was possible) and causing a lot of trouble for his Uncle, he really didn't want that to happen so he had decided not to.

...But Kokichi had gotten him a present (which he hadn't expected to happen), so he should return the favour. He'd have to think of a way to give it to him during his heist so no one outside of DICE, Kokichi, Kaede and himself would know about it or find a way to get it to him outside of his heist. He only had until that very night to do it, so he'd have to work fast.

"Of course I will."

Shuichi wasn't sure if Kokichi had meant it in a romantic way or if he meant it in a friend way, Christmas Eve was considered a romantic holiday but that didn't automatically mean Kokichi liked him.

Shuichi crushed the rising hope he had meant it that way before leaving the office and the agency with Kaede to get Kokichi a gift.

* * *

"Ouma-Kun, would you come over later?" Shuichi asked the thief quietly as Kokichi had, fortunately, gotten close enough to him on his own (by pinning him to a wall) for Shuichi to tell him a lot easier than he had originally anticipated. Kokichi often got close to him but there was no telling whether he would or not during this heist in particular so Shuichi had thought up a plan to get close to Kokichi on his own but he was nonetheless thankful that Kokichi had done so himself, it certainly made things easier.

"Huh?" Kokichi asked, Shuichi couldn't see his face with that clown mask on but he was certain Kokichi had been surprised by his question. "Ooooh, what are you planning to do to me, inviting me over like that? Are you trying to get me alone so you can tie me up and rough up my body~" Kokichi leaned heavier on Shuichi, taking of his mask and looking up at Shuichi with a coy expression.

"H-Huh?! No, I-I don't…" Unsurprisingly, Shuichi blushed once again; he had lost count how many times that had happened that day.

"Hmmm, I don't believe you~ But I don't mind! Saihara-Chan can do whatever he wants to me~" Kokichi smirked up at him, watching his beloved Detective's face go even redder.

"I-I just want to give you a Christmas present, Ouma-Kun."

"Awww, you want to give me a present? Have I managed to steal your heart, Saihara-Chan?" Kokichi asked him, teasingly. "But, seriously, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But… you gave me something…" Shuichi answered, choosing to ignore the 'stealing his heart' line, not really knowing how to respond to it.

Kokichi's expression fell. "Oh… you didn't have to feel obligated to get me anything."

"That's not what I meant! I just meant I wasn't sure about getting you anything because…" Shuichi quickly explained his reasoning as a lot louder than he had intended.

"Awww, so you do love me Saihara-Chan. Now, hush! We'll get caught if you continue being so loud~" Kokichi was teasing him but still it was good that Kokichi seemed happier again now. "I'll come over soon, okay? You make sure you got home fast so you don't miss me."

Shuichi nodded and in the next moment Kokichi was placing his lips to his cheek and he was gone.

* * *

When Kokichi met back up with DICE, they didn't question why their Supreme Leader looked so happy, they just encouraged him to go back to his beloved as soon as they got back to their headquarters and they'd take care of the rest.

Shuichi quickly finished what he needed to do at the crime scene and then hurried back to his home. He didn't know if he'd beat Kokichi there but he wanted to at least make sure he wasn't kept waiting.

* * *

They met up in Shuichi's office and while Kokichi looked around (despite having been there earlier that day) Shuichi moved to get his gift.

"Awwww, Saihara-Chan you haven't opened my gift yet." Kokichi pouted, looking at the gift that was still wrapped sitting on the desk.

"I'm sorry, with searching for a gift to get you and your heist tonight, I didn't have time." Shuichi apologised walking back over to Kokichi and handing him his present.

"Hmmm, alright, I forgive you." Kokichi told him as he inspected the present he had been handed. "Now go open yours or I won't open mine." He said as he proceeded to rip of the wrapping paper without even waiting for Shuichi to move back over to where the gift was sitting.

Shuichi went to grab the gift, he didn't know why he hadn't done so when he was over there, before walking back over to Kokichi. "Do you like it, Ouma-Kun?" Shuichi asked him, nervously.

"...Yeah… I love it. Thanks Saihara-Chan." Kokichi told him, not taking his eyes off the gift. "Geez, my gift seems lame compared to yours."

"I-I'm sure that's not true!" Shuichi told him, disagreeing. Shuichi couldn't even take full credit for the present, Kaede had helped him. Kaede had told him that he could take full credit for it since she had only given him ideas and stuck with him as he decided on and got the present. Shuichi thought that still counted.

"You think? Well, you'll never know 'till you see it for yourself. Open it! Open it!" Kokichi encouraged, a childish smile on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"Alright." Shuichi nodded, beginning to open the present; normally he'd do so slower than he did but Kokichi would likely get impatient if he had.

"Well?" Kokichi asked, Shuichi could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice. It was rare that Kokichi let such emotions show through, it wasn't the only emotion Kokichi had let show that he wouldn't normally today either. Shuichi didn't quite know why but...he was flattered and pleased by this.

"Thank you, Ouma-Kun. I love your gift." Shuichi told him, a bright smile on his face.

"Yaaaay!" Kokichi tackled Shuichi in a hug, Shuichi stumbled back before righting himself and moving his arms to hug Kokichi back.

 **I might make more oneshots in this AU, not sure yet though.**

 **I'd like to clarify that no, Shuichi's Uncle would not be disappointed in Shuichi if he ever found out about his relationship with Kokichi, concerned about what could go wrong and Kokichi's intentions, but not disappointed.**

 **Speaking off Shuichi's Uncle I should probably think up a name for him if ever continue this, names for the members of D.I.C.E too.**

 **One other thing I didn't clarify what their presents and their Christmas accessories were because I couldn't think of what they should actually be so feel free to make it up or don't, doesn't matter either way.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
